Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 101
の ！「ブルーＤ」 | romaji = Edo, Hissatsu no Ichigeki! Burū-Dī | japanese translated = Edo, The Killing Blow! "Bloo-D" | episode number = 101 | japanese air date = September 6, 2006 | english air date = February 20, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Arcana Force XV - The Fiend | animation director = Chan Woong Lee }} "The Phoenix Has Landed, Part 2", known as "Edo, The Killing Blow! "Bloo-D"" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary The Duel between Aster and Sartorius continues. Aster is quickly backed into a corner by Sartorius' "Arcana Force" cards. Due to Sartorius' sinister assaults and psychological warfare, Aster begins to lose his resolve. The Light, says the real Sartorius is gone and his body is simply a host for it. He then attempts to take the key, but then Aster begins to fight back after the Real Sartorius begins to support him. After in turn helping give his friend the confidence to fight back against the Light of Destruction, Aster makes a dramatic turnaround and attempts to win the Duel with "Destiny Hero - Plasma", but is ultimately defeated as The Light of Destruction unleashes "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler". Jaden, angered by this heartless victory, challenges Sartorius, with the fate of the entire world at stake. Featured Duel: Aster Phoenix vs. Sartorius Duel continues from the previous episode. Aster has 900 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Sartorius has 3500 Life Points remaining and controls "Arcana Force XXI - The World" (3100/3100) in Attack Position. He also controls one set card. Turn 7: Aster Aster draws "Doctor D" and subsequently activates it to remove from play "Destiny Hero - Defender" from his Graveyard and Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" from his Graveyard (300/300) in Defense Position. Since "Disk Commander" was Special Summoned from Aster's Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Aster to draw two cards (one of which "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord"). Aster then Normal Summons "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (600/800) in Defense Position. He then activates the effect of "Doom Lord" to remove Sartorius' "Arcana Force XXI - The World" from play for two turns at the cost of not being allowed to attack this turn.In the OCG/TCG, "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" must be in Attack Position in order to use its effect to remove a monster from play. Aster then activates "D - Formation". Now if a "Destiny Hero" monster on Aster's side of the field is destroyed, Aster can place a D Counter on "D - Formation". If Aster summons a monster while "D - Formation" has two or more D Counters, Aster can send "D - Formation" to the Graveyard and add two or more copies of the summoned monster from his Deck to his hand. Turn 8: Sartorius Sartorius draws. He then activates "Necro Sacrifice" to target the "Arcana Force XV - The Fiend" in his hand and Special Summon "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" (1400/1400) and "Arcana Force III - The Empress" (1300/1300) to Aster's side of the field with Aster choosing to summon both monsters in Defense Position. Due to the last effect of "Necro Sacrifice", Sartorius can Normal Summon the targeted monster without Tributing this turn. Since "The Empress" and "The Emperor" were summoned, they begin to rotate. Both monsters land upside down, so if Sartorius summons a monster, Aster has to send one card from his hand to the Graveyard (Tails effect of "The Empress") and all Arcana Force monsters on Aster's side of the field lose 500 ATK (Tails effect of "The Emperor") ("Arcana Force III - The Empress": 1300 → 800/1300; "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor": 1400 → 900/1400). Sartorius then Normal Summons "Arcana Force XV - The Fiend" without Tributing (2500/2500) in Attack Position. Since "The Fiend" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so when "The Fiend" attacks, one of Aster's monsters will be destroyed and Aster will take 500 damage. The Tails effect of "Arcana Force III - The Empress" then activates and Aster sends "D - Burst" from his hand to the Graveyard. "Arcana Force XV - The Fiend" attacks and destroys "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" ("The Empress": 800 → 1300/1300). Sartorius then activates the Heads effect of "The Fiend" to destroy "Doom Lord" (Aster 900 → 400). The effect of "D - Formation" activates, giving itself a D Counter. Turn 9: Aster Aster draws. He then Tributes "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" in order to Tribute Summon "Destiny Hero - Dasher" (2100/1000) in Attack Position. Aster then Tributes "Arcana Force III - The Empress" in order to activate the effect of "Dasher", increasing the latter's ATK by 1000 ("Dasher": 2100 → 3100/1000). "Dasher" attacks and destroys "The Fiend" (Sartorius 3500 → 2900). Since "Dasher" attacked, it switches to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase due to its second effect. On Aster's End Phase, the effect of "Dasher" expires ("Dasher": 3100 → 2100/1000). Turn 10: Sartorius Sartorius draws "Reverse Reborn" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Arcana Force XV - The Fiend" (2500/2500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position with its Tails effect automatically applied. Due to the Tails effect of "The Fiend", when it attacks, all monsters on the field will be destroyed. "The Fiend" attacks "Dasher". Sartorius then activates the Tails effect of "The Fiend" to destroy all monsters on the field. "D - Formation" then gains a second D Counter. Sartorius then Sets a card. Turn 11: Aster Aster draws. On Aster's Standby Phase, "Arcana Force XXI - The World" is returned to Sartorius' side of the field (3100/3100) in Attack Position due to the effect of "Doom Lord". Aster then Normal Summons "D3" (0/0) in Attack Position. Since Aster summoned a monster. he activates the second effect of "D - Formation", sending the latter card to the Graveyard in order to add 2 copies of "D3" from his Deck to his hand. Aster then activates the effect of "D3", sending the two copies of "D3" in his hand to the Graveyard in order to treat the "D3" on the field as three Tributes for the summon of a Destiny Hero monster. Aster then Tributes "D3" in order to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Destiny Hero - Plasma", equipping itself with "Arcana Force XXI - The World", increasing its ATK by half the ATK of "The World", and gaining all the effects of "The World" ("Plasma": 1900 → 3450/600).In the OCG/TCG, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" does not gain the effects of its equipped monster. Aster then activates "D - Force" and places the latter face-up on the top of his Deck. Now, Aster must skip all of his Draw Phases each turn, but in exchange, all face-up Effect Monsters on Sartorius' side of the field will have their effects negated and "Destiny Hero - Plasma" is granted immunity to Sartorius' Spell and Trap Cards. "Plasma" attacks directly, but Sartorius discards "Arcana Force XIV - Temperance" from his hand via its own effect in order to take no Battle Damage from the battle. Aster then activates the effect of "D - Burst" from his Graveyard. removing it from play in order to decrease the ATK of "Destiny Hero - Plasma" by 1000 ("Plasma": 3450 → 2450/600) and allow it to attack twice during this Battle Phase. "Plasma" attacks directly (Sartorius 2900 → 450). Turn 12: Sartorius Sartorius draws "The Sky Lord". He then activates his face-down "The Material Lord" as there are Level 4 or below "Arcana Force" monsters in his Graveyard. Sartorius then activates his face-down "The Spiritual Lord" as there is a Level 6 or Level 5 "Arcana Force" monster in his Graveyard. Sartorius then activates "The Sky Lord" as there are Level 7 or above "Arcana Force" monsters in his Graveyard. Sartorius then activates the final effect of "The Sky Lord", sending "The Material Lord", "The Spiritual Lord", and "The Sky Lord" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. "The Light Ruler" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (Aster 400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes